


Aftercare

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You cuddle Vincent after some lovin'
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Aftercare

Vincent shook slightly, his breath ragged as he stared up at the ceiling. He swallowed, letting out a slow breath. You crawled over him, smiling at him, admiring how worn out he seemed to be. 

“I love you so much, Vinny.” You leaned up, gently trailing your fingers down the side of his face. 

He glanced down at you, the sides of his mouth twitching up into a smile. He brought his hand up to his face, gently taking your hand in his. He brushed his fingers over yours so lightly it tickled. You watched quietly as he gently turned your hand over, lightly kissing your palm. 

Vincent kept his face pressed into your palm, his eye closing as he felt the warmth of your skin on his lips. He breathed out slowly, savoring the feeling of being touched by you.

You’d noticed how clingy and touchy he had been during sex, and now that you had a moment to think, you realized why. Vincent probably hadn’t been touched in a loving and gentle way since his mom died – every other interaction he ever had was probably someone attacking him. The realization broke your heart. 

“Vinny.” You leaned up, kissing his forehead. The way his breath hitched from such a small gesture only confirmed your suspicions. “My Vincent.” You kissed his forehead again, keeping your lips on his skin as you dragged them to his temple, kissing him there too. This time it was the tiny shiver that let you know that he was enjoying himself. 

Trailing kisses down his cheek, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing yourself against him as you kissed around his face. Vincent moaned lowly as you began to kiss under his jaw. 

His hands trailed up and down your back, trying to memorize the feeling of your body while you showered him with so much affection. Vincent kept expecting you to stop, but every time the onslaught of kisses started to slow again, you started up again with new vigor. 

Warmth spread through him as you continued to kiss him and hold him. Safe, he felt safe here with you. Vincent slowly realized that he couldn’t remember the last time he felt safe in this way. Safe because someone else was taking care of him, instead of having to fend for himself.

He tangled his fingers in your hair, turning his head and capturing your lips with his. You hummed against him, your hands continuing to roam over his body as he kissed you. He moaned softly against your lips, holding you tighter, pressing his lips harder into yours. 

He wanted you to know. He wanted you to know how much he loved you. He wanted to show you every last way that he loved you.

Pulling back, you smiled at him, looking over his face. You brushed some hair out of his face, placing another kiss on his cheek.

“Lets stay like this for a while longer.” You grinned. “I don’t feel like getting dressed just yet.”

Vincent nodded quickly, smiling back at you. He grabbed your shoulders, pulling you back against his chest and burying his face in your neck, with no intention of letting you go any time soon.


End file.
